Another Victory
by Kaitan ISB021
Summary: Zeb finds himself bothered by Kallus's new rank in the rebellion. [x-posted AO3]


"Zeb? What's wrong?"

Zeb had stormed onto the bridge just as the Ghost entered hyperspace. Hera watched as the Lasat paced the narrow space between the seats with increasing agitation, growling under his breath.

"Zeb. Sit. Talk to me."

"A Captain," Zeb muttered, half to himself, as he took the co-pilot's seat reluctantly and stared out the window.

"Ah. Kallus."

Zeb said nothing as they sat there together, gazing into space.

"A Captain," he repeated. "I…I don't know why it bothers me. But it does."

Hera chuckled. "A little competitive, are we, Zeb? I've seen you two spar…."

"No!" Zeb shot back fiercely, startling Hera. Then he looked at her apologetically, flashing her a half-grin while he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I'm competitive." His face turned serious. "But that's not it, Hera. Not this time."

"You said you two were friends now. Was that maybe...a little premature?" Hera asked gently.

Zeb sat silently for a moment, then shook his head adamantly. "No, that's not it either. That's the _thing_."

He rose to his feet after a moment and started pacing again. "That's the bloody _thing_ , Hera. We _are_ friends. We understand each other. We saved each other's _lives_ , for Ashla's sake," he continued, voice rising. "More than once on that moon. And when we left that moon, I was worried for him. Then, and then again when I found out he was Fulcrum. I was _relieved_ when we picked him up. And I told him that." He stopped pacing and looked at her intently, his face screwed into a puzzled scowl. "I welcomed him to the rebellion, Hera. And I meant it. Or…" He looked away. "Or I thought I did."

He shook his head again in confusion, and continued more quietly, as if to himself. "I don't know what's bugging me. We're both soldiers, and damned good ones. We used to be on the opposite side of the battle, but we both…we both mostly did what we thought was right at the time, and we also both made decisions we regret, but we both own up to them. And I can't fault him for his actions after Bahryn. We've got more in common than….Ah….Karabast!" He rubbed his face with his hands. "Shouldn't I be just _happy_ for him or…or something?"

He returned to pacing the aisle, then stopped and looked at Hera, pain and guilt clearly visible on his face. "Am I just being petty, Hera? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Zeb."

He balled his hands into fists, then loosened them, shaking his head helplessly. "Any other kriffing rank. But Captain? It just…."

Zeb sat down with a thud, drawing his face into his hands.

"Zeb Orellios? Look at me," commanded Hera.

Zeb reluctantly complied.

"Captain Zeb Orellios," she said, more gently this time.

He groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Lasan. I told him it was behind me…."

"Zeb, love. How could it be?"

He shook his head.

"You served Lasan heroically in very-near impossible conditions, Captain."

"And it still fell," he growled back, eyes still shut against her sympathetic gaze.

"Yes. It still fell. To those in power with bad intent, served by those who were ignorant or chose to look the other way. As did Atollon, Zeb." Zeb looked up quickly, but she had already turned back to the window, an unreadable look on her face. After a moment, she gently placed her hand on his knee, still gazing out at the blur of stars.

She spoke again. More softly this time. "We serve and lead the best we can. But we still fail sometimes. You are still a Captain. I'm still a Commander. We failed, but we did the best we could under the circumstances."

They sat quietly together for a few more moments. Then she turned toward him.

"His rank has no bearing on your own, Zeb. It isn't a zero-sum game. And his rank? It isn't a reward for Lasan."

"Well, _obviously not_ ," Zeb grumbled, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.

Hera took him gently by the shoulders. "I know you know that in your head. But in your gut, Zeb? That's not how it feels, is it? It reminds you. Of everything. Of your past, and his." Zeb dropped his head, nodding reluctantly. "But no one else has forgotten, either," she added. "Least of all him. Or he wouldn't be here."

"Karabast. I know. I think I do, anyway." Zeb sat for a moment, looking out the window, then nodded again. "He did give everything once he knew. Once he…saw. Once he chased the answers. He…he didn't expect to survive the Empire, you know." He turned back to her. "He told me. He never expected to make it out. He expected to….to die there. Didn't want to, but expected to."

"I'm not surprised to hear it. And may I also add that you've also given everything you have for us, Zeb? Every time," she said, placing one hand on his cheek.

Zeb grunted. "Yeah. He and I have a lot in common, I guess."

She placed her hands back on her knees and cocked her head. "Well, yes, I suppose. But that isn't my point. Kallus did horrible things. Nothing will erase that. But thanks to you, he is here, working for us, for the rebellion. He wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for you. _Not at all_."

She paused, then leaned toward him. "He is ours because of you. He is worth promoting because of you." Zeb turned back toward the blue and white blur of hyperspace. Then he gave a small, reluctant nod.

"His defection? His promotion? Zeb, that's _your victory_."

Just then, the door to the bridge hissed. Kallus stepped in, then paused, his eyes glancing between the two.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for Garazeb. Am I…interrupting something?"

Hera looked at Zeb, eyebrow cocked, a question in her eyes.

"I'll go," Kallus added, turning quickly on his heel to leave.

Zeb gave Hera a half-smile, then stood and turned to Kallus. "No, Captain."

Kallus froze and stiffened at the sound of his new title.

"No, you're not interrupting."

Kallus shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Zeb's gaze for a moment. Then he raised his eyes to him.

"I…I just wanted to say, Garazeb. That I was...surprised today. To learn my rank from rebel command. I…" He looked back at the floor. "I don't deserve it. Not after…."

Kallus paused for a long moment, letting the unspoken word, the memories, hang in the air between them. Then he straightened and raised his eyes to meet Zeb's. "But I am honored. More than I can say. Honored to serve with you, Captain Orellios."

He brought his hand to his forehead in a crisp salute.

Zeb searched Kallus's face for a long moment. Then he straightened, holding Kallus's gaze, and returned the salute.

"You've earned it, Captain Kallus."

Kallus exhaled sharply, a hint of a smile beginning to play across his face. Zeb grinned back.

Hera stood and walked toward them. "At ease, officers."

Zeb's grin widened and his eyes narrowed as his hand dropped from his forehead to Kallus's shoulder. "Now, that said, mate, you get promoted to Commander before me? I'll personally feed you to that ice monster on Bahryn."

"Fair enough," Kallus laughed, his shoulders visibly relaxing, the tension dissipating from the room. They turned together toward the door, and Kallus raised his hand, tentatively at first, to place it around Zeb's shoulder. Zeb returned the side hug boisterously as they left the bridge.

Hera shook her head, smiling, as she watched them leave together.

"Another victory for the rebellion," she said to no one in particular as she returned to her seat and aimed the Ghost toward yet another battle.


End file.
